The Depths of Twilight: Chapter One
by HibariFukari
Summary: Finally the first chapter! Its an Oc/Jasper and Oc/Jacob. Amelia and Elvira finally made it to Forks, and what is this? They have conections to the current Coven of Forks? How will they settle and will Elvira make the same mistake this time too?


**DISCLAIMER!: ** We do not own Twilight! BUT we DID create our OWN characters! DO NOT USE THEM PLEASE IF YOU REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT TO USE ONE OF THEM. **ASK FIRST!**

Amelia POV:

I never thought i would save the girl that my brother was in love with, let alone die while trying. I never thought that i could take as much damage from that hunter that i did. I guess... I'll never see... the boy i like again...

Nobodies POV:

The ratteling sound of the speeding Farrari driving down an abandond gravel road leading into a forest. Ke$ha's song "Take It Off" is being blared from the new speaker system. A raven-haired girl is looking out the passanger-side window with her golden eyes, Peiring out at the scenery. She turns down the volume and turns to her left to speak to the thin-boned-model-looking girl with chocolate brown hair and natural loose curls.

"What do you think of Forks so far Elvira? Not too dull i hope." She says as she moves her bangs out of her face.

Elvira practically glared out the windsheild at the road ahead pressing her foot on the gas, the more impatient she got. "I well... like it... Its not that bad..." She said with a silky smooth voice.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of Elk here to feed off of, we are probably the only coven here." She says with concern in her voice. Elvira sighed heavily.

"Amelia, I won't do anything rash like last time. So don't worry about how much there is to feed off of just yet."

"That's what you said last time, and i had to call HIM to erase all their memories and re-forge them. Just be careful here. Because you'll be at home all by yourself durring the day." Amelia said with some sarcasim. She sniffs the air and rubs her nose gentely. "I haven't smelt that in a while," She murmers to herself.

"Hm..." Elvira pondered about what Amelia was talking about, then shrugged it off. "That girl diserved it. No one picks on me and gets away with it. Anyway, i plan on getting to go back to public school this year." She said tapping her pitch black finger nails against the wheel then turned on yet another dirt road.

"Do you remember where i put Carlisle's number? I can't remember if I put it in my bag. I hope that I didn't leave it at that dreaded house. And you're going to go back to highschool against my warnings? At least it'll be a smaller population to erase if anything." She whispered under her breath knowing that Elvira could hear it perfectly.

"Thanks, nice to see that you have confidence in me Amelia..." Elvira said with sarcasim practically dripping from her words.

"You're welcome, and I wasn't implying you would make the mistake, I was just simpily saying that one of us could easily break our record of not drinking human blood this time." She smirks with a look on her face that means that she knows something. As they finally drive up to the extravegant three story house with large windows.

Elvira took the key outta the engine and stepped out of the car, her high black steleto boots clicked on the concrete drive way. Her black dress followed and loosely fell at her knees.

Amelia opened her door and stepped out in her red knee high converse and a black and dark crimson plaid skirt. As the stood on the conrete her red blouse with a red scarf around her neck looking at the new house. "Well, here it is, our new home. Welcome."

"By the way," Elvira said loudly. "I have Carlisle's number on my cell." Her Slim pale-white fingers grabbed her phone and handed it over, her black nails shining in the light from the sun shining faintly behind a bunch of clouds.

Amelia takes Elvira's Iphone out of her hand and starts putting in the number "I can't believe you got read of the paper."

"Hey someone could've found the paper. So I saved it to my phone then burned the paper." I said bluntly then walked up to the door and opened it. The stepped in and all of our stuff was already there.

Amelia rolls her eyes and leaps away to talk to him. "Hey Carlisle, this is your old pal, Amelia I just called to say that I've found a new place to live, its in Forks. Call when you get this!" She said then hung up and walked back to the house.

~~~~~~**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! WE WONT WRITE MORE UNTIL YOU REVIEW! SO PLEASE!~~~~~~~ **


End file.
